


Dare you to move

by Faiktra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Reunion Fic, teeny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiktra/pseuds/Faiktra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Gabe are reunited after Gabriel's "death". Castiel does not react as Gabe had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare you to move

His plan had been foolproof. He was going to fake his death so his brothers would cease hunting him. Then when a sufficent amount of time had passed, probably 1 or 2 days, he would reveal himself to Castiel and the younger angel would be so overcome with joy that they would fuck until niether one of them could fly straight. 

Except that maybe Gabriel had slightly miscalculated the amount of time he would be gone. So what he forgot to carry the 4. How is that his fault. He is a deadly weapon of heaven not a mathematician. So instead of a few days he was gone a few years. Whoopsie. 

When Gabe finally put all his atoms back in their rightful places,the first thing he did was snap up some Skittles because damn son it had been a while. The next thing he did was pop into the Winchester's bunker to find his little Pidgeon. 

Thankfully, the brothers were off doing whatever the hell humans do. That gave Gabriel the perfect oppurtunity to set his plan in motion. He leaned against the doorway leading to the massive library, still invisable, to watch Castiel do research. There was something about listening to the angel decipher ancient texts that stirred Gabe's feathers. Must have been that growly, deep voice of his vessel. Good Dad, little Cassie knew how to pick a vessel.

Gabriel let himself materialize fully in the room, startling his brother, who whipped around in shock. He smirked as the blue eyes widened considerably and a multitude of emotions flashed through them and although rage was not something Gabe had been anticipating, he could work with that. Angry sex was totally a must in the archangel's book.

"Look I'm sure that you must have an assload of questions but the Q&A session can wait until after we are too exhausted to mate anymore. So maybe sometime next week." Gabriel rambled off, wandering down the hallway, opening and closing a few doors until he found what had to be Castiel's room. It was spartan, only furnished with a simple bed and a desk that housed a couple interesting books and colorful rocks. 

The older angel spun on his heel, hands going up to his jacket to pull it off, but he froze when he noticed the not-so-happy look Cas was shooting in his direction. Gabriel's hands feel loosely to his sides as he held his brothers gaze. There was something incredibly intense hiding in those cobalt iris's that tugged at Gabe's out of tune heart strings. He pulled his lip between his teeth, suddenly feeling a tiny bit nervous.

"You just gonna stand there Pidgeon?" Gabe asked, feeling apprehension continue to draw his chest up tight. Maybe he had been more wrong then he thought. Maybe Castiel didn't love him. Maybe the other angel had found someone more deserving, honest and trustworthy. Maybe Gabriel wa s no longer part of the picture. 

Castiel squared his shoulders to the other angel and Gabriel clenched his hands tightly, trying to prep himself for the inevitable rejection. Then Cas was charging him and all Gabriel could think to say as his brother collided with him was "My Dad!" They landed with a heavy thump on the bed, sinking into the plush mattress and slaming arms and legs against each other while their torsos pressed together.

Gabriel found himself suddenly nose to nose with Castiel, which honestly wasn't that unpleasant of a situation. He could feel the line of heat wherever Cas was pressing him to the bed and that wasn't really unpleasant either. Holy hell was that an angel sword or was Cas actually happy to see him? Totally not an unpleasant situation. 

As his confidence returned along with his hard on, Gabriel leered up at his brother and bumped his hips up to grind against Castiel's. "Why Pidgeon.. You sure know how to treat a lady." 

Cas growled at his brother and ducked down to press possessive nips along Gabe's jawline. The archangel moaned well enough to match a pornstar and tried to get some friction going in his jeans while he bucked against Cas again. "So you're not mad at me?" Gabe managed to gasp out, tugging at Castiel's shirt.

"No. I am very, very, _very_ mad at you brother." Castiel purred, emphasizing each 'very' with a rub over Gabe's clothed erection. The archangel whined and tangled his hands into the wild black hair. Shit he hadn't been dominated this well in like, ever. He leaned forward and kissed across the younger angels stubble until he got to that plush mouth that demanded attention, where he quickly set about to teach Cas the ins and outs of frenching. Not an easy task mind you. It may take multiple attempts to finally get it right.

Gabriel detached himself long enough to snap their pesky clothes away. Silly humans and their modesty. He curled all possible appendages around Cas, absolutely loving the way their cocks slid wetly together. Oh yes, his baby brother had selected the cream of the crop with this vessel. 

"Hey Cas, we need your help wi--oh mother of why!?!" Dean screeched in outrage, slamming the door quickly and muttering, "Put your damn tie on the knob or something." 

"Hmm.. I'll put it on your knob." Gabe snickered, snuggling his face into Cas's scratchy cheek. 

"I don't understand that reference." Castiel mumbled, eyes low lidded with lust. Gabriel felt a smile curving his lips as he gently bit Cas on the nose. 

"Well by all means let me teach you the wonders of knobs. And probes. And rampant love prongs. And if we happen to mentally scar a few Winchesters during the learning process..." Gabe paused to give a dramatic shrug. "That just sweetens the pot." Gabriel rolled over onto his stomach, shaking his ass in the air. "Now then Pidgeon. Let's see what you can do." Cas let his eyes wander the glorious behind presented to him before pouncing on his Dad-given right to fuck his brother into the next dimension.

Gabriel grinned as his brother began to lay waste to his body. Sexy times were always the best of times.

**Author's Note:**

> Based almost entirely off the gif where Misha tackles Richard onto a bed. Hope you liked it! ^=^


End file.
